


The Breakfast Club (But Its Homestuck?!)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, The Breakfast Club
Genre: Detention, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Hivebent, I DONT SHIP THE RELATIONSHIPS, Johns an asshole, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, The Breakfast Club Au, humanstuck if you want it to be, its just what happens in TBC, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On Saturday, March 24, 1984, five students at Hivebent Learners High report at 7:00 a.m. for all-day detention. Each comes from a different clique: Feferi Peixes the princess, Karkat Vantas the brain, Nepeta Leijon the athlete, Vriska Serket the criminal, and Gamzee Makara the basket-case. They gather in the school library, where Assistant Principal John Egbert instructs them not to talk or move until they are released at 4:00 p.m. He assigns them a thousand-word essay, in which each must describe "who you think you are".
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Nepeta Leijon, vriska serket/feferi peixes
Kudos: 8





	The Breakfast Club (But Its Homestuck?!)

Nepeta Leijon; the athlete. 

Feferi Peixes; the princess. 

Karkat Vantas; the brain. 

Gamzee Makara; the basket-case. 

And Vriska Serket; the criminal. 

Five unlikely detention-goer’s this bleak Saturday morning, 7:00AM, March 24th, 1984. Hivebent Learners High library. 

Five different teenagers, five different cliques, one library. 

The five sat apart, hunched over or lazed back in a way that demanded ‘hey, I’m sitting here, fuck off.’ 

“Good morning, students.”

Mr Egbert, the oppressive assistant-principal announces to his unwilling audience.

“I am sure you all know why you are here, yes?”

He flicks the sheets of paper towards them in a loose — but not empty — threat. The crowd doesn’t move.

“Well, I should hope so,” he affixes, “in any case you have nine hours to remember why.”

A hand sprouts up, and Feferi begins to speak. 

“Excuse me, sir? I believe there’s been a mistake.. I don’t think I belong here.”

Mr Egbert struggles not to sneer at her before recomposing. 

He steps forward and begins to hand out the writing utensils.

“During your time here, you will not talk, on your phones or to each other; you will not move from your seats, and you,” he jabs a finger in Vriska’s direction, who is tapping her prosthetic finger rapidly on the desk, “will not sleep.”

She plasters a mockery of a smile on her face and he narrows his eyes, but turns away with a flourish nonetheless. 

“Understood, all? Alright people, today we are doing something a little different.” 

He gestures towards the stationary, now shared among the teenagers.

“An essay — no less than a thousand words — describing to me who you think you are.”

“Is this a test?” Vriska jeers, ignored. 

“And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times, is that clear Ms. Serket?”

They lock eyes for a second before Vriska clicks her tongue and answers deftly, “Crystal.”

“Good.. maybe you’ll learn a little about yourself.”

“My office,” he turns and points with a bony finger, “is right across the hall, so no messing around. Any questions?”

The sleek metal of Vriska’s prosthetic is uncovered by her sleeve slipping as her hand is raised. 

“Yeah, I got a question. What suburban fathers’ wardrobes do you steal your clothes from?”

Egbert smirks and quips back, “I’ll give you the answer to that, Ms. Serket, next Saturday. Mess with the tornado and you’ll get the wind, young lady.”

And with that, he leaves. 

Nepeta groans sadly; Feferi whines; Karkat leans back in boredom; Gamzee scratches his knuckles, and Vriska spits onto the floor. 

And so begins detention. 

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of a project.. 
> 
> updates will be frequent! and not as short as this, as this is only the beginning.
> 
> and please.. before you comment, no i don’t ship Vriska/Feferi and certainly not Gamzee/Nepeta, i’m just sticking to their assigned characters’ arcs :(
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated!!! <3


End file.
